Night Moves
by Lattecoug
Summary: Feeling trapped in her boring, high-school life, Bella dreamed of Edward, the one boy she could never have. But what would happen if her dreams came true? A steamy little one-shot with a naughty little Edward.


**Note: **Many thanks to my brilliant pre-reader, Cars1, and my beta, Aria. Thanks, ladies! You're the best!

If you've read my other stories on Twilighted, you'll see that this one-shot is a little different for me. Read on if you're interested in a less Edwardian Edward!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Plagiarism is theft. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work in any language is permitted without the express written consent of the author.

* * *

**Night Moves**

"The dishes are done and I'm heading upstairs, Dad," I called, peeking around the corner to see the lump that was my father hunkered down in his recliner. You'd think that a single, eighteen-year-old girl would have something more exciting to do on a Friday night besides hang out at home with her father, but this was Forks—about as small-town as a small town could get. Plus, being the daughter of the Police Chief pretty much assured that wild weekends were not in my cards. He grunted his usual response and I bolted up the stairs to my room to escape the every-present blaring of ESPN in the living room.

What a life.

I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Most of the glow-in-the-dark stars that Dad had put up for me when I'd moved in at the beginning of the school year were beginning to peel off, but a few of them still hung on. Oh well, it didn't really matter—it's not like anyone else would ever see them, except maybe my friend Angela. Certainly not a boy. Certainly not _the_ boy.

Snorting in wry amusement, I rolled my eyes at myself. I was truly sick. Could I not have _one_ hour of a day in which I didn't think of Edward Cullen? Obviously not.

Shaking my head at my futile obsession, I sat up and stood to retrieve my English book off my desk. Maybe a little reading would help chase away thoughts of the beautiful boy. _Fat chance_.

Lying back on my bed, I read a few pages, but it was no use. I could only digest a few paragraphs at a time before visions of his deliciously crooked grin or glimmering topaz eyes invaded my brain. With a huff, I slammed the book closed. I was so screwed.

Edward only shared three classes with me, but from the minute I saw him on the first day of school, I knew I was in trouble. He had been sauntering down the hall with an unconscious grace unmatched by any other boy I'd ever seen. Dressed in simple blue jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, he exuded a confidence that was compelling. As he brushed past me, unseeing, I caught a whiff of an enticing spicy, woodsy scent that I swear made my mouth water. The sway of his hips, the long strides he took, and the toned chest under the snug shirt had left me staring open-mouthed and probably drooling in his wake.

Since that day four months ago, I'd covertly studied every aspect of him, from his tousled reddish-brown hair, to his strong forearms as they flexed when he rolled his sleeves up, to the way his long fingers always held his pen just so. Who knew fingers could be such a turn-on? His eyes were unique—an enticing golden shade I'd never seen before. And don't get me started about his ass. Firm and just…perfect.

Everything about him was perfect, actually, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. There was a virtual parade of girls streaming past the table he sat at during lunch with his adopted siblings, Alice and Jasper. They were just as gorgeous as he was, but since they were so wrapped up in each other, all the attention was directed at Edward.

Almost every girl in school seemed to be in his thrall. But despite having his pick of any female at Forks High, including some of the teachers, he remained aloof from us all. There was something otherworldly about him that no one could touch. He wasn't rude, just…remote. He did speak to people occasionally when the situation called for it, and was attentive and respectful in class, but as far as I knew, that was it. He didn't hang out with any guys, never dated, or even had a noticeable fuck-buddy. Jessica and Lauren had tried everything under the sun—hinted at going to dances, suggested private 'study sessions', even blatantly asking him out and promising sexual favors—all to no avail. And if they couldn't get his attention, none of us stood a chance. After all, they were the prettiest girls in school—just ask them.

I stood and placed my unhelpful book back on my desk, pausing when I caught sight of myself in my mirror. Sighing, I took in the boringness that was me; boring brown hair, equally boring brown eyes, and pale skin, despite having just spent a week in Phoenix visiting my Mom for Christmas. No wonder he didn't notice me. No one noticed me here. Of course, no one had noticed me in Phoenix either, which had led me to give up my virginity to my best friend there, Tyler.

Neither of us had been popular, but we were content in our outcast-geek status. Sex was a constant topic amongst the kids at school, and Tyler and I wondered about it just like everybody else. When my move to Forks had been imminent, we'd decided to just get it over with, since we figured that the chances of us ever having sex again were slim. At least, until we were adults, and who wanted to wait that long?

It had been awkward, quick, and a little embarrassing, but we'd gotten the job done. Frankly, I didn't see what all the fuss was about.

Until I'd met Edward. I bet sex with him would be _spectacular_.

I giggled to myself, and then sighed wistfully when I remembered earlier in the week when his hand had brushed mine as he passed me by my locker. The tingle that had shot through me from our momentary contact was shocking and I'd gasped. He'd glanced my way, not exactly _at_ me, but the smirk on his lips had been devastating, and now I couldn't help but wonder if maybe…he'd felt it, too.

Chuckling derisively, I shook my head. _Yeah, right_. That would be the day. Except…

I considered the assertion Angela had made later that day that she'd seen him smiling at me behind my back. She was insistent, but I'd assured her that it just that her glasses were smudged again—she had the worst habit of letting specks collect on her lenses. However, a little voice in my head kept poking at me, wondering if maybe she was right. There _had been_ a few times yesterday and today that I could have sworn I caught him looking rather intensely in my direction, before his gaze quickly moved on. I frowned at myself in the mirror. No—it had to be just my imagination. I mean, what could _possibly_ have changed that would make him notice me _now_, when he'd hardly spared me a glance the first four months of school?

Moving through my usual routine with a restless anticipation, I began to get ready for bed. As if perving over Edward during the day wasn't enough, he'd begun to invade my sleep as well. At least, I _thought_ it was him. I couldn't imagine who else would inspire such freaky dreams. I'd always talked in my sleep; my mother had teased me about it for years. But now I was acting out in my sleep—and it was getting progressively worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it. It was both scary and exhilarating.

Monday night hadn't been too bad; I'd awoken Tuesday morning with the memory of feather-light touches and brushes around my face, lips, neck, and shoulders. I felt good, as if I'd been kissed by an unknown angel. That evening I woke up in the middle of the night with my heart racing to find my blankets around my waist, and my tank top pushed up, exposing my breasts to the cool night air. In addition to the lingering sensation of light touches and kisses on my face and lips, my erect nipples tingled and were a deep red. The same thing happened Wednesday night. Both times left me feeling pent-up and erotically charged, and it took forever to relax enough to fall back asleep.

But last night, I'd outdone myself. I felt myself blush just thinking about it.

I remembered flashes of gold and bronze, warm colors accompanied by soft, comforting strokes. My heart had pounded and I sensed an alluring presence somewhere in the dark that I couldn't reach, no matter how hard I tried. I'd finally jolted awake with a groan, to discover the blankets pushed to the side, my tank top in the same state as the previous nights, and my legs flung wide open. I thought I'd worn panties to bed, but I obviously didn't. I was panting as if I'd run a marathon and trembling all over. Alarmed, I realized suddenly that the area between my legs was tingling, engorged, sopping wet and, oddly, _cold_. In fact, I felt strangely chilled all over, as if I'd rolled in a snow bank.

In embarrassment, I'd flipped my covers back over me and snuggled in, shocked at myself. I couldn't believe the kinky turn my dreams had taken. I mean, it's not like I wasn't horny sometimes, especially after spending the day gazing at Mr. Sexy Pants Cullen. But considering that the object of my affection didn't know I existed—okay, _probably_ didn't know I existed—it's not like I could act on my compulsions outside of taking matters into my own hands. Could someone diddle themselves in their sleep? I knew boys had wet dreams; could girls?

Eventually, I'd fallen back into a restless sleep, leaving me slightly blurry and on edge until about lunchtime today. So now, settling under my blankets with a giddiness I couldn't suppress, I wondered what trouble my subconscious would get me into this evening.

Just as I was drifting off, I startled and groaned when I heard the phone in the kitchen downstairs ring. _Damn thing could wake the dead_, I grumbled to myself. I could hear my father conversing with whoever it was, then his quick tread up the stairs. He knocked at my door, and at my greeting, stuck his head in.

"Hey Bells, I've got to run to the station. There's a pretty big fight happening in that new bar that opened on the edge of town and the night crew needs help. I'll only be gone a few hours," he said quickly, his hand grasping the doorframe. "Everything's locked up tight downstairs. Will you be okay?"

"Sure, Dad, no problem," I assured him. "See you in the morning. Be careful." He shot me a smile and nodded, then closed the door and stomped back down the stairs. I heard him banging around for a minute, no doubt getting his gunbelt out of the hall closet, and then the roar of his police cruiser as it pulled out of the driveway.

I sighed and lay back against my pillow, the sound of his cruiser fading. _The night crew_, I thought with a snicker. The night crew in Forks consisted of Deputy Paul and whatever issue of Playboy he'd brought with him that evening. I couldn't really blame him—nights in Forks usually passed quietly and he would probably have died of boredom without Miss January.

"_Isabella."_

I moaned and wriggled, feeling soft, cool touches on my face, my shoulders, and waist. I felt a measured pressure on my breasts and unconsciously arched into it.

"_Isabella."_

The voice was a new twist to my nightly perv-o-rama, and the most beautiful sound in the world. Soft, warm, and melodious, it flowed over me and seeped into my soul. A weight pressed into me, and I felt warm despite the sensation of coolness that passed over me.

"_Bella. It's time,_" the voice continued. I knew I was still dreaming, but I answered, "Time for what?"

"_Time to become mine."_

A soft humming was in my ear, and then I felt a series of tiny kisses trailing from my temple, down my jaw, to my lips. For the first time, I kissed back, relishing the cool tongue brushing mine. I opened my eyes as the smooth lips pulled away from mine, to find myself staring at the beautiful face I admired every day. My reaction surprised even me.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

My shrill scream was cut off by a swift hand over my mouth. Amused topaz eyes stared down at me. "No need for that," he whispered, as he stretched out from his kneeling position and lay down next to me, on top of my blanket. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Panting into his palm, I squirmed underneath him seeking escape, but only managed to wedge myself tighter against the significant bulge pressing against my thigh. I gave a muffled squeak and he chuckled. He braced himself with one forearm and hooked a leg over mine, holding me still.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand away, and you're going to listen to me…all right?" he instructed and I nodded frantically behind his hand, my eyes wide. I was virtually paralyzed with fear and a disturbingly inexplicable longing. He moved his hand, sliding it instead behind my head and in my hair, and shifted his weight onto that arm. I was startled by how familiar his touch felt, as if we'd been sleeping together for years.

His free hand swept a stray strand of hair from my face, before settling on my upper arm, his thumb stroking my skin soothingly. "As I was saying, it's time. I've been watching you since the start of school…you quite took my breath away. Your flawless skin, rich brown eyes…that round little ass that I want to squeeze."

I gaped at him—I _had_ to be dreaming. "Wha..what?" I stammered. I mean, _honestly_. I've been ogling and lusting after this guy for months, never dreaming I had a chance, and now I find out he's a common burglar? I took a gulp of air and in my outrage, found my voice. "What are you talking about? You don't care about me. And you broke into my house—the police chief's house? Are you insane? We're not rich and Dad doesn't keep guns here."

A slow, lazy smile curved his lips. "I assure you that I am completely sane, I don't need money, and guns don't impress me. And I didn't break in—your window was open. I _do_ care about you—more than I had ever thought possible. My goal is to ensure that you enjoy every moment we spend together. And there'll be a _lot_ of moments, trust me."

My brain struggled to keep up. He came in through my second-story window? Once my shock and anger over discovering him on the bed with me subsided, a new surprise crept over me at the fact that it felt so comfortable to be with him like this. "But, you never talk to me. You never really talk to _anyone_," I said incredulously. He nodded and I flinched when he leaned in to kiss me again. "Don't do that," I blurted.

He partially ignored me, diverting his lips to my cheek. "Don't you enjoy it?" he murmured against my skin. "I'm pretty sure that you do."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to focus on being irritated with his cockiness instead of the myriad tingles coursing through my body that proved he was right. He cradled my head tenderly in one hand, while his other began to roam across my ribcage under the blanket.

"If you care about me, this is a pretty odd way of showing it," I said, avoiding his question. "Do you normally rob and molest girls you care about?"

"I'm not robbing you, silly girl," he said, a laugh in his voice. Then his face became pensive. "But I admit I should have told you of my regard sooner. When I want something, I usually act. In my defense, I didn't find out the truth about you until last week while you were gone, visiting your mother in Phoenix," he said, his tone conciliatory.

Truth? What friggin' truth could he have found out that would make him want to crawl in bed with me? Oh my God, what if Jessica and Lauren are making stuff up about me?

He leaned back slightly and smiled softly. "Bella, I've been here every night for the last four months. I've sat right over there, in the rocking chair, watching you sleep." My eyes bugged out and he chuckled again before continuing, "But this past week, I've stepped things up a notch. As I said, my interest in you is more than I've ever felt before. At first, I thought it was just a momentary crush—not that I've ever had one of those, either, but it was a more plausible explanation. But the feeling didn't abate, not one bit. It just intensified until I could scarcely stay away from you. I've sat here in the dark with you, every night after your father went to bed, listening to your nightly mumbling. I have to say I'm flattered at how often I seem to appear in your dreams—you seem quite taken with me, too."

He looked at me smugly as I felt the blush flood across my cheeks. It had to be too dark in here for him to see it, but his smile just got wider, as if he could.

"So here I've been, following you around like a love-sick puppy, which is completely out of character for me. Alice and Jasper have gotten quite a laugh from it. I'd been looking forward to vacation, thinking I could follow you around more instead of having to wait for our three joint classes, lunchtime, and after dark. But you disappeared. I was frantic until I was passing Angela's house and found out where you'd gone." He paused, and his smile became seductive, his voice lowering to a sultry whisper.

"I also discovered that the one thing that had been holding me back wasn't a factor…that you weren't a virgin after all."

My cheeks flamed red—I was mortified. There was no way Angela would have told him something that private. How could he have found out? He tightened his hold on me as I shoved against him, but he wouldn't move. So, not only do I find out the sex god I'd _thought_ was beyond my reach was not only _stalking_ me, but now he knew my sexual status? Oh, this was too much…

Wait. Did he say…_holding him back?_

"Wha…what do you mean?" I stammered, my curiosity stronger than my embarrassment.

A wicked smirk curled his perfect lips. "I've been craving you for months. But, Bella…I don't do virgins."

My mouth dropped open in shock. He didn't do virgins? He hadn't done _anyone_ that I knew of, at least at our school. Then I remembered that the Cullens had transferred here two years ago. So, maybe he had a steady girlfriend at his other school?

"I'm not inexperienced, believe me, but you're the first hu…_girl like you_ I've ever been attracted to," he continued, his eyes dancing with some inside joke.

My mind wrestled with his words. Not inexperienced? Okay, so did that mean he simply wasn't a virgin, or that he was a manwhore? Based on his leer as his eyes roamed over my throat and shoulders above the covers, I thought manwhore was probably the truth.

But now, he wanted me? I was the _first girl like me_ he'd been attracted to? What—plain and boring? That didn't compute. I'm sure his other experiences were all gorgeous and exciting. Regardless, he was here—now. With me! And he wanted me!

_Praise God and pass the clam dip._

"Why me?" I blurted. For the first time, his face lost its cockiness and his eyes became almost troubled.

"I don't know," he replied simply. "I'm…drawn to you for reasons I can't explain. But I've decided to stop questioning it and just accept it." He lowered his lips to my neck and trailed little kisses up to my ear, making me moan involuntarily. "I've been priming you all week. And as I said before, now is the time to make you mine completely."

He drew back and smiled smugly at me as my brain whirled and my heart thundered in my ears. "It's also time for you to stop thinking and simply accept what is," he advised. "You're worrying about the whys and whether I'm sincere. This will help, trust me." Before I could say anything, he lowered his lips to mine in a long, leisurely kiss—the best kiss of my young life. Not only of my life, but also of any other lives or kisses I'd ever heard of.

I felt drugged. A relaxed tranquility seeped through my veins, relieving me of my anxiety and leaving only the desire for him that had been simmering for months, now ready to explode. When he pulled his chilly lips away, he chuckled with satisfaction as I smiled languidly and arched against him. "There now," he murmured. "Isn't that better? All that worrying gone? Because it's ridiculous—I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you. Now you can answer me with a clear head—do you want me, Bella?"

I blinked, and it was as if a fog lifted from me. Looking into his dark topaz eyes, I slid my arms around his neck. "Yes. I've never wanted anything more."

His mouth crashed to mine, this time in a fervent, passionate kiss that not only focused my need further, but also stole my breath. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled as we tussled together amongst the sheets of my twin bed. He flipped the blanket away and, before I knew it, was sliding my tank top up and off over my head. I gasped when I felt his firm lips encircle one of my nipples and give it a sharp tug. His mouth felt strangely cool against my heated flesh, but it felt familiar somehow, and most welcome. Moaning shamelessly and arching my back, I thrust myself at him eagerly. He nipped and sucked aggressively, sending shockwaves through my body.

"_Edward."_ I thrilled at finally being able to utter the name that had been on my lips and in my dreams for months. My hands sifted through his burnished bronze hair that was even softer than I'd imagined. He groaned against my skin, a sound of such utter longing that I nearly swooned.

"You taste so good," he muttered between my breasts. "I thought it was good before, but it's even better when you help." His words stirred a memory, and I squeaked incredulously when it hit me.

"You! It was you—that's what you meant," I stammered, staring in shock into his amused gaze. "I thought I was dreaming but it was you. You've been…in my sleep!"

"I've only been acting out your wishes, Bella," he murmured, a playful gleam in his eyes. "You've been asking for me to kiss you, to touch you, _everywhere,_ for weeks and weeks. Your subconscious knew what it wanted. How could I deny you any longer?"

He was right. I couldn't deny it. I did want him. I'd wanted him from almost the first moment I'd seen him. My shock and outrage quickly morphed into a smoldering acceptance and my lips mirrored his smug smile. I pulled him by his shirt, surprising him I think, until his lips were back to mine.

"This needs to come off," I murmured against his mouth and he grinned. In an instant, his shirt was sailing into a corner of my room and I was feasting my eyes on the most spectacular chest I'd ever seen. He looked like he'd been carved out of pale marble. Smooth pectorals above taut abdominals dazzled me before he trailed his lips down my chest, to my hipbone. He slid my panties swiftly down my legs, and settled himself on his elbows between my thighs.

"As delectable as your breasts are, you're even sweeter here," he purred. I didn't have the wherewithal to be embarrassed, even though I was spread open before him like a Christmas buffet. The look in his eyes quelled my nervousness. Then he placed his mouth on me and I swear I heard angels sing.

No one had even ever kissed me there, much less the things Edward was doing, and it was a revelation. I felt an electric surge swelling up inside me, an unfamiliar pressure until I thought I'd explode. The odd coolness of his lips was a delicious contrast to the heat building within me. His hands gripped my thighs to hold me in place as I squirmed, trying to contain the sensations. Then suddenly, I flew apart with a strangled cry—an amazing burst that left me limp and panting as if I'd run a marathon. I'd had orgasms by my own hand before, but apparently I hadn't been doing it right because I'd never felt anything like _that_ before.

Light kisses along my inner thigh and up across my belly brought me out of my stupor. I blinked, trying to focus, until I saw him smiling lazily at me. "You have no idea how hard it was for me last night to stop before you came," he said with a chuckle. "Your taste is like nothing I've ever experienced in my long life, Bella. It's almost like being drunk."

I grinned, chuckling inside about his 'long life.' He was the same age as me, for God's sake. But, whatever—I was thrilled I had that effect on him. He reared up on his knees over me and began undoing his button fly, slowly revealing his greatest treasure. My eyes were glued to the sight, widening as he finally sprang forth.

Holy shit.

He wasn't abnormally huge, but…good god. I wasn't going to be able to walk straight for a week. I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat and shivered in anticipation.

A brief, knowing smile flickered over his lips. In a blurred motion so fast I almost couldn't see it, he shucked his pants and returned to his position kneeling above me. He produced a condom from the air and slowly rolled it over his length, seemingly taking his time so I could savor every movement.

I did.

Stretching himself out over me once more, he held my gaze as he settled his hips over mine. I felt his tips brush against my entrance and I gasped, my body tensing. He smiled roguishly.

"Are you ready, my beautiful Bella?" His breath washed over me like a cool, refreshing breeze, helping me focus. This was really happening. He was really here. With me.

"Yes, please, Edward," I breathed. "Don't make me wait any longer."

The words were barely out of my mouth when he thrust forward, spearing me on his icy shaft. I yelped in surprise, both at the fullness I felt as well as his chilled skin. It was like being fucked by a Popsicle. A _really_ big, yummy Popsicle.

I moaned quietly, squeezing my eyes shut and savoring the stretching feeling between my legs, until a noise above me drew my attention. His face was drawn up in an expression of exquisite pain that quite literally took my breath away. He released a long, drawn-out breath as he held his position.

"So fucking _warm_," he breathed, the corners of his mouth turning up in immense satisfaction. "My god…I never imagined…"

His reverent tone confused me, but he didn't give me time to think about it; he began thrusting quickly with long, powerful strokes that set my nerves aflame. I wrapped my legs around him to ground myself, afraid that he'd fuck me right off the bed. My hands twined in his unruly hair, tugging harder than I probably should have but he seemed to enjoy it.

His hands clutched at the sheets on either side of my neck, his arms tense, the muscles of his shoulders bunched. Although he plunged into me with a passionate fervor, he also seemed to be exerting a control over his movements as well, as if he was trying to restrain himself in some way. But I didn't want him to restrain himself—I wanted him to lose himself in me forever.

I clenched down hard and was rewarded by his stuttered gasp. He angled his pelvis to rub against my clit and I thrashed beneath him—it was almost too much. I felt my insides coil tightly like a spring and gripped his shoulders tightly as I tried to hold it off. My nails raked ineffectually over his skin, but he growled in pleasure anyway.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled, his eyes devouring me. "You're amazing, do you know that? So demure and unassuming on the surface but underneath…_fuck_."

"Edward!" I cried, his words igniting something in me, and I fell over the edge, shattering into a million pieces. I was spiraling down, down as if into a deep pool, floating weightless for a moment until I was jarred into the present by him grabbing my legs and pushing my knees up almost to my shoulders. We both groaned, the angle allowing him to drive so much deeper. It was his undoing.

With a hoarse groan, he stiffened as his climax hit him, before crumpling atop of me. Panting heavily, he slid off me and pulled me close. I felt like a boneless, sweaty mess, and was more than a little embarrassed—he still looked as good as he did when I'd first opened my eyes to see him hovering over me. He hadn't even broken a sweat, damn him.

But he didn't seem to mind that I looked a wreck, so I cuddled back bravely. Closing his eyes, he pressed his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply. His perfectly formed lips smiled faintly, and when he opened his eyes, I saw another glimmer of some other emotion—adoration, possibly—lurking behind his almost overwhelming confidence.

"Are you…all right?" he asked solicitously, smirking when the blush bloomed on my cheeks.

"I've never been more all right," I whispered, knowing it was true. However this may have started, I couldn't pretend it wasn't exactly what I'd always hoped for, dreamed for…_craved_.

"Good." He looked at me thoughtfully for a second, and then he smiled assuredly. "Think about what you might like to try next time…any particular position. I want them all with you, of course, but if there's something you've been curious about, we can start with that."

My eyes shot open, my mind a whirl. "Next time?" I squeaked, and he chuckled.

"Well of course, silly girl. You're mine now," he replied matter-of-factly. "This was just the beginning. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, Bella. I've never felt anything like you before. Your taste, your scent, your _warmth_…you're simply divine. Intoxicating, really." His brow furrowed, his eyes faintly worried. "You _do_ realize you're mine, don't you?"

I sucked in a breath, my eyes glued to his. The concept of _belonging_ to someone wasn't something I'd ever considered. Before, it would have felt archaic or controlling. But now, with Edward…yes, yes I wanted to belong to him. I _needed_ to be his. But, damn it, not without…

"And _you_ are _mine_, Edward Cullen."

It was my turn to shock him, but then he threw back his head and laughed merrily. "Yes, beautiful Bella, it does work both ways." He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. "I am yours just as surely as you are mine."

I shivered, the chill from his body seeping into mine. "Edward, you're freezing. Get under the covers before you catch your death," I insisted, fluffing the blankets around him. He laughed and slipped a blanket between us, as I continued to fuss over him.

"Too late, I'm afraid," he quipped, his deep topaz eyes dancing with amusement. "Don't worry about me; your heat will keep me toasty warm for a long time. One day, if I'm lucky, you'll decide…" He broke off and shook his head. "Never mind. The future will take care of itself. For now, let's concentrate on you."

He leaned into me and I gasped; he was already hard! I knew teenagers were supposed to have a quick recovery time, but…holy crow! "Your father won't be home for some time," he said suggestively, his nose tracing lightly against my cheek. I shivered again, but this time it didn't have anything to do with his chilly body.

"You mentioned something about trying new positions?" I asked coyly, arching against him and his lips curved into a wicked smile. In a flurry of blankets, I found myself on top, grinning down at him.

"Hang on," he warned playfully. I leaned down and threaded my fingers through his. "I will," I promised.

For dear life.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Although I have written a couple RPFs, this was my first attempt at Bella & Edward. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!


End file.
